


The Voices of the gods

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Iksu is tired of hearing the gods bickering, Priest, Zeno helps out smol Iksu, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed





	The Voices of the gods

Iksu felt sick to his stomach and so tired. The voices were getting worse they just wouldn't stop talking. He couldn't concentrate, which man him very clumsy. The doctor said something about a new type of sickness, but Iksu didn't think he was sick.   
The village was small and dirty. All the grown ups went to work while the kids stayed back and played, well most of them did. Iksu didn't want to be around them right now.   
Spring had arrived and the flowers were in bloom. Iksu sat on the front step of his small hut and held his head.   
"Hey, Iksu," a taunting voice demanded his attention. A small girl, Chori, brunette with brown hair and a brown dress that went to her knees. She was with two boys, Lei and Kai. Both had black hair. Lei had brown eyes and Kai had blue. They wore brown tunics with brown pants to match.   
Chori smirked, "What are the voices telling you today? Huh? Huh? Well?"   
Iksu shook his head. He didn't want to deal with them.   
Kai joined in, "Come on, or are you going to run off to tell your dad? Oh wait, or are the voices telling you not to?"   
Iksu turned and stomped off. Those three...   
"Hey, its not nice to tease," a new voice chastised the bullies.   
Iksu turned to see a man with hair so blonde that when the sun reflected off of his hair it hurt Iksu's eyes.   
The man turned and gave a small smile. It was infectious and Iksu smiled back. The man had bright, blue eyes. His presence seemed to hold spring time itself.   
The three kids ran off, an adult always had them running.   
The voices seemed to hush when this man showed up. One in particular sounded guilty like it had done something wrong.   
"What's all this about voices," the man crouched down to make eye contact with Iksu.   
Iksu looked down at his bare feet. Every time he told someone about the voices he got a negative response. They would scream that he was demon possessed, crazy, making it up, or something else; but there was that one voice, the guilty one, that urged Iksu to tell the strange man about them.   
"Well, I hear... voices, but I'm not crazy," Iksu said hurriedly.   
The man nodded, waiting for Iksu to continue.   
"They tell me things that will happen, like when I warned he village about a drought, but they didn't listen," Iksu sighed. He went hungry a lot that year.   
The man have a sympathetic smile, "Nope the lad is definitely not crazy."   
Iksu sighed, "But I feel like I'm going insane!"  
The man laughed, "Yeah that happens sometimes. Zeno sometimes forgot where he was when the arguing got too bad."   
Iksu jumped up, "This happens to you?!"  
Zeno laughed, "It used to."  
"How do I get it to stop?"   
"Um you can't."   
"But you don't get them anymore?"   
"Zeno is a special case. The lad has a special gift. You hear the voices of the gods."   
Iksu's eyes opened wide, "Really?"   
Zeno nodded, "Only special people get chosen to hear the voices of the gods, so chose what you do carefully. They could get you into danger."   
Iksu sighed, "They keep fighting about a reincarnation of a man named... um... Hirchuu?"   
Zeno leaned forward, "Hiryuu!"   
Iksu nodded, "That's the name!"   
Zeno sounded very excited, practically jumping up and down, "What about him?"   
Iksu stood still for a moment, listening to several of them at the same time, "They say its soon. Your solitude will be broken. Why? Have you been alone for a long time?"   
"You could say that, Zeno's waiting is about to pay off! Zeno has to go. Hopefully we will see one another again."   
Iksu waved goodbye, what a strange man.


End file.
